No matter what
by EstefanNiia RatHalee Greyy
Summary: Alice feels jealous when Jasper send a nice message to Maria, so she run away to think and relax... what will happened after that?


**¡Hi! How r u people! Well this is my first fanfic in english and i did it in ... 1 hour so i hope you like it.**

**This one shot came to my mind while i was reading midnight sun, i know i shouldnt but i have too read it! So if you already read it you know wich part im talking about... and actually i read that phrase and i started writing so i dont know whats next haha. Enjoy it.**

**_DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine, they own to Stephenie Meyer and this fic born from ''Midnight Sun''._  
**

* * *

-If you see Maria again- Jasper says in low voice, not as much because i could hear it. –Tell her i wish her well- says my husband to his old friend. I knew who was Maria on Jaspers life, and i knew how did she use him… I dont know why i was jealous, but hear him talking whit that soft refering to HER.

-Relax- says Edward on the piano.

_Stay away from my mind, get on your business _thought a little bit rude, i run to my room i just bought some fashion magazines this afternoon when we were coming back from school, that was a good excused to be a little bit apart of the love of my eternity while this damn feelings disappears. A very familiar smell came to my nose, but i ignored it just to have some more seconds to relax a little.

-Alice ¿What happened? ¿Why are you jealous?- he ask me, i took a breathe, even when i didnt need to breathe.

-Nothing- i said, turning to see him and my new magazine back in less than a second, and actually i didnt even payed attention to the magazine in front of my eyes.

-Alice, i can feel it- he told me, and it was true i cant hide my emotions to him, it would be like… have secrets with him and i dont have them and i wouldnt either.

-Its nothing, maybe i just need to go hunting- i said trying to hide, i dont know why i felt so embarrased to confesed i was jealous because Maria was present on Jaspers mind.

-Dont feel embarrased with me- he whispered, i turn my eyes… damn! A visión came to me: i saw a brunet and beautiful woman talking to Peter and Charlotte with a weird smile on her face. The visión ends, Maria, the girl i hate the most for so many reasons, the first one… Jasper. -What did you see?- he asked huging my weist, a tense sigh scape of my mouth.

-I saw a woman that maybe you know- i told him, i started feeling really jealous.

-What?- he asked kind of surprised.

-I need to go hunt- i said and jump to the forest from our window before he could say anything, i run and cross the river, i run even faster without a destiny. After some seconds i stop on the limits of USA. And sited on the wet grass. I was sure Maria will come to see him, that will mean that we will have to move on again and that thanks to her, the last time she visited us we had to go to Norway inmediately. She hated me at the time she saw me taking MY husband hand, i could see it, i even feel it and im not my dear Jasper. I heard someone coming and i jumped to be prepared to attack.

-Relax Ali, its just me- i heard some trees away from me, i relax but i couldnt see him. Suddenly he came down from the tree in front of me.

-Sorry- i apologize kind of ashame, there were a lot of times that i react that way and almost all the times he was the one after me.

-Dont worry- he says and hug me, i answer the hug. –Whats going on?- he ask really worried.

-I dont know i just …- i tryed to say but i dont know the reason i cant. Thats so frustrating.

-Edward told me, Alice you know everything about me, Maria was the one who changed me, she used me i just was her puppet- he says on my ear. I knew it but… ok maybe i have to accept that im a little bit dramatic. I wont spend mcuh time with Rosalie from now on.

-I know its just that i feel jealous and angry when you send her good wishes when she just made a hell of your life- i said frustrating, he was so mean with he and he send her that message. –Thanks to her you suffer a lot, she lied to you- i continue, he see me and put a finge on my lips and half a second later i felt much more relax. –Thank you- i murmured, he smiled.

-I know and trust me, i dont feel proud of my past, it was awful, cruel and painful… you can see the proof here- he said showing me his arm and face, i felt so sad oh my por Jazzy. –Dont worry it doesnt hurt, not now you are the reason they dont hurt anymore- said making me relax again and letting me know that he was thankful for it. I turn to kiss every scar he has on his face and neck. I didnt had to speak for he to now what i will say, because i felt the same from he. –But i have to tell you something- he said extremely serious. –Im so thankfull with her- he said smiling.

-¿Why?- i murmured a bit jealous, he smile again, a very honest smile that makes me smile too.

-Because if she havent changed me… i would never find you my little monster- he said kissing my cheek.

-You are right- i whispered. –Sorry i think i was a little bit dramatic- i apologize to him, he put a fast kiss on my lips.

-Dont worry, i like you to be jealous well i like it when you dont make me feel the same, thats weird- he said like a secret and i laugh –Now tell me about your vision-

-I saw Maria talking with Peter and Charlotte, she had a mean smile on her face, i think she will visit you soon- i tell him, he pay attention to my story.

-Dont worry, if you see something else let me know to go before she comes here… i really like this place, not to many people- he answer with a kind of vampire humor, i smiled and in just a second i was on him, with his back on the wet grass.

-But you wont go alone Major Withlock- i said very serious, but obviously he could feel my joy and fun.

-I hope i wont mam, i was hoping you to say it- he said just with the same voice he used the first time i saw him on that cafetería in Philadelphia, just like a south gentleman and he know so well that i love him to speak that way.

-Well im your wife and its my responsability to take care of you, taking you safe of evil vampires- i said with the sweetest voice i could make. He smiled, he was having fun with this.

-I love when you say'Your wife'- he says moving so fast that i suddenly was between the wet grass and he, but he wasnt hurting me, and he wouldnt even if he want it. A vision come to me again, but i dont want it to see it i already knew what would it be… i could feel it.

-I love you, my dear and lovely husband- i whispered. He didnt have to talk to me to let me know he loves me too, i could feel it and that was much more special. We kiss slowly, then it turns into a passionate one, the good thing about us is that we dont need to talk to express what we feel for the other. For example i could feel his lust and love right now and thats what i feel too. I took off his shirt and he almost broke mine, thanks to heaven he knows that, that would makes me angry so he slide it slowly and on the way touching my cold and naked skin. I moved to be on he, i stared at him, watching every scar he has on his body, he was gorgeous to me, i liked just the way he was, i wouldnt change a thing. I started to kiss every scar on his abs, his arms, his chest, his neck, his face ending on his lips, we kiss for 2 seconds, then we move again and he end up on me now, he started kissing my neck then he went to my breast, i could feel his excitation turning me on, i felt his lips on my abs and his hands sliding my leggins away, my eyes were closed i just feel his hands touching my body so gentleness, every kiss…

-You are everything i care and i loved in this new life- he said going back to my lips. –I dont know what would be of me if i didnt find you 50 years ago- he whispered on my ear trowing away the last clothes we were wearing, just like i did breaking his underwear.

-I could go behind you, my life would be nothing without you- i said looking into his golden eyes. I feel so much love and he give me the same feeling, he gave me the cutest feeling i could ever feel. We stop talking, to love each other like we used to do so many times, but this was a little bit different, this one feels much better. When we get to the climax we said our names almost at the same time, we just did it once, we stayed there naked on the cold floor watching the stars.

-You are so perfect to me- he says.

-And you to me, you know you are the love of my eternity- i said before a sigh while i caress his perfect chest.

-Sometimes i feel bad, because you are so beautiful and im… im a monster- he said and i could feel the sadness he was feeling.

-Dont be silly, your perfect and i wouldnt ever change anything about you- i swear kissing a scar next to his mouth. –You are not a monster to me… you are the most amazing man i could ever find- i said expressing love and joy. He smiled and i did too. –My southern gentleman, my other half-

-Thats because you loved me- he whispered and i laugh.

-¡Of course! I love you even more than my own life- i swear looking trought his eyes.

-Thank you Alice- he said to me.

-No Jasper, thank you- i answer, kissing him so softely and carefully, he did the same. An atmosphire of love was around us, i could feel it… we were made for each other and NO ONE will change that, not even if a real monster of the past came back, nothing will make us apart and i wouldnt resist that, and im sure that he thinks the same, if any of us died the other will die too. We will live forever, and we will love each other if there was our last minute together.

* * *

... **Well here we are again, so what do you think? i accept any kind of reviews and i know that maybe there are a lot of mistakes on this fic so i would like you to tell me about.**

**I got to go, i really hope you like it and dont dissapoint... thnx so much for read this express fic hahaha... see ya!**

**Take care... xoxo**


End file.
